The Purge
by UnknownVoix
Summary: An uprising against the new rulers might change everything for the former Freedom Fighters after twelve long years. They've all gone down separate paths, but their resolve will eventually lead to a revolution. A revolution that will change them, their kingdom, and possibly the whole world. (Sub-AU)(A mix between all universes)(Includes real-world elements)
1. Major Rose

_Twelve years, we've been suffering for twelve years since the Rebellion won against the government. How could we be so stupid? We let them take over, it's our fault.… But why are we still blaming it on them?_

I paced back and forth in my room, stress blatantly etched on my face as my brows were furrowed and a slight grimace formed by my lips. My train of thoughts were practically roaring in my head, almost piercing through the silence of my room. I was filled with anguish at the time, my decision of reminiscing hadn't done me much good since my thoughts were fueled by hate right now.

"Now they're up there, ordering people around. They said that they'd take care of everyone, they said that they'd find a solution to poverty, pollution, and other worldwide problems that need miracles to actually solve them. They lied of course, but how else were they going to get past us? Bribery? Direct confrontation? Doing what Eggman did?"A side of me wondered aloud cynically; the cynical side dwelling within my mind often criticized everything. I absolutely abhorred it, but at most times I do find myself agreeing with this part of me.

"They knew we were gullible, and that's where they took advantage." This part of me often tried to reason with the cynic, although it doesn't always work out.

"Smart sons of bitches."

"Hell they even held up HIS body like a trophy after successfully taking over. HIS body that was ruthlessly battered after HE tried to stop them." At this rate, I was already filled with an ignited rage I'd felt twelve years ago. It seems that I hadn't cooled down yet since... the incident.

_Still it was kind of cruel to think about.. Actually they were cruel, it just saddens me to remember those memories. In a way, I did feel a great amount of pity for myself. I felt like I was never going to get healed at all; healed from the misery they've caused me during those twelve years, starting with them beating up my hero. It was really hard for me to cope with the brutality of the new government._

"Shit," I cussed under my breath, taking a seat on a wooden chair just beside a table and slumped my back onto it.

I was thinking too much again. Well, as if it doesn't happen ever so often. Still, this is rather obsessive. I need to stop thinking for a while I suppose, who knows it might do me good for once. Relaxing for a bit should be okay right?

"Amy!" I heard a familiar high-pitched voice called me by my name followed with loud thuds echoing in the hall. I sighed and stood back up then opened the door to her.

"Yes, private? What is it?" I addressed her formally with an inviting tone.

Cream panted, and gave me a salute despite her weariness.

"I- uh! Sorry, I meant to call you Major sir- a ah I mean ma'am Major Rose ma'am." She stuttered.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "It's fine. What did you want to tell me?"

Cream looked up at me and gulped.

"A group of twelve prisoners were caught escaping, most of team delta who were assigned to guard the borders died trying to successfully capture them. Fortunately, they were captured, but the casualties were irreparable, general." She reported, her hand raised in a salute and her expression hinted her struggle.

My spirits dampened, as if they couldn't get any lower.

"Name the twelve prisoners, starting with their leader."

"Uhm, ma'am.…" Cream paused nervously, biting her lip, before uttering the first name.

"It's prisoner 0291, Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

**Hey guys! So uh, I'm sure that this prologue kind of... confused you, but hey! Don't worry! It'll slowly explain itself as the story continues. Probably.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this small prologue, whoever you guys are. Also, for those who are confused, I made her inner monologue and thoughts as separate matters entirely. So, if you didn't like it, I'm sorry but that's just how I write. Feel free to give me some tips. I'm fine with constructive criticism as long as it doesn't turn to pure hate for my story. Haha, at least have a little mercy, yea?**

**Have a good one.**


	2. A Meeting

"Let me go damnit!" Sonic yelled, struggling in the hands of two gritty officers who were in charge of the cells. The interrogator was also present in the room, watching him like the eagle he is.

"You came just on time Major Rose, I've been waiting for you." He gave me a salute.

I returned the salute with a salute of my own and then shook his hand, "It ain't nice to be here, this place gives me the creeps, you know that Captain Helios... Or should I say Skipper?"

He let out a laugh, "Well it seems that this guy needs interrogating, he's been caught mumbling about an escape plan and a plan to take down the rebellion." he said, pointing at the struggling inmate.

I stared at the blue prisoner silently, whom I recognized to be Sonic, holding no feelings or whatsoever. My former feelings faded along with time, leaving behind a hollow cocoon of what it was, I knew I couldn't hold on to them for twelve damned years. I kept my head high, my gloved hands behind my back as I stood before him, meaning to show superiority and authority. My eyes darted towards the eagle's own.

"You'll be heading the interrogation," he said and I nodded.

"Sure, Carl." I said, eyeing Sonic cautiously while I entered the neighboring room.

"Stop struggling, hedgehog." I commanded calmly, while gesturing the two officers to put him in the interrogation room with a point of my finger. They nodded and proceeded to drag him in, seating the blue hedgehog on a wooden chair and then cuffed him to the steel ring firmly bolted onto the cemented ground. I sat down in front of Sonic as they hastily marched out and left us in.

Sonic stopped struggling when he heard my voice. Good, he recognizes me.

The room was void with the exception of the table, two chairs, the steel ring, the dim lights hanging from the ceiling, and the one-way glass where we were visible from the other room but appears as if it's gray cement.

He quieted down for a moment, staring at me in disbelief and awe.

"Amy?"

I didn't reply, instead I stared at him in silence for a moment.

His features haven't changed much, he still has those lively eyes, those muscles... He's been working out it seems... He's lost his cocky and playful demeanor though. Time really does change people…

"C'mon, let me go Amy... I need to stop the-"

"Twelve years, Sonic." I cut him off.

"They've been ruling for twelve fucking years, it's too late."

He fell silent as I raised my tone, looking down at his cuffed wrists.

"It's never too late." He muttered, barely audible enough to be heard by my peers at the other side, but I heard him perfectly.

"How many times have you attempted escape?" I asked, returning to a much calmer tone.

"More than a hundred times I'm sure, you locked me up in an impossible place. Today was my first success." He confessed, I'm assuming that he still views me as a comrade.…and a friend.

"Affirmative, you were locked in a glass chamber, isolated from other prisoners, how did you escape?"

He looked up at me and gave me a half-hearted smile, "The box."

"Hmm, and how did you know that you could escape? I know you aren't that clever."

Sonic chuckled, and smiled, "That hurts, Ames," he joked.

I didn't smile nor laugh, just gazed at him with no expression, my hands supporting my head as I rested my arms on the table, eyes piercing his while I kept a nonchalant face. I'm sure he got the message once he instantly collected himself. This made me internally snicker.

Well I used to believe he was clever. I'm not really sure about it now.

"I made friends. Former mercenaries." He admitted.

"We made a deal, and then we worked together. There was this one smartass that planned everything out but I was the one barking orders."

The room fell silent, I averted my sight onto the one-way glass then back at him.

After a few seconds, Sonic spoke up. "Can I get these cuffs off?"

I raised a brow at him in confusion. Does he even know what position he's in? Still, I trust that he wouldn't fight his way out of here, let alone fight me to get out.

"Prisoner requests his cuffs to be taken off." I said, trusting my former comrade.

"Request granted." I heard the eagle say to the two officers.

The two officers entered the room and took off the cuffs, relieving his wrists from the tight metal bracelets which were probably strangling his nerves already.

"Thanks."

"So, I've been hearing about a plan to take out the... Rebellion."

He looked at me and smiled, "I'm not the mastermind."

I scoffed, "Obviously."

He leaned in closer and motioned that I should too, so I did.

"I'll tell you his name..." He breathed a pause and smirked.

"If you're ready to commit treason against the government."

* * *

**Okay, Sudden change in names, I know. And you're probably wondering why they have different branches. Some of you might have guessed it already, but I'll reveal it soon.**

**Have a good one. **


	3. Brutality

"-treason against the government. "

"Are you fucking with me?" I widened my eyes out of sheer fury that I felt erupt within me, slamming my hand onto the table and pierced him with a glare, raising my tone. "Do you know how hard I've worked to get here?!"

"Calm down," he murmured, "trust me, you will turn over to our side once 'it' begins."

"The loyalists, monarchists and the elitists are with us on this."

Sonic finally rested on the back of his chair, waiting for me to take my turn to speak. He was very calm, seemingly very sure of himself about... this particular plan to overthrow this current government of totalitarian dictatorship. His eyes proved it even more; cautious of my actions but glaringly confident, all while his arms were firmly crossed against his chiseled torso, which was defined by his tight-fitting undershirt that was torn and worn out as stains of filth and wrinkles mark its long term of usage.

It was blatantly obvious that he'd been working out during jail time.

Had spending years in this hell-hole really change him that much? Was this even the same Sonic, the same fun-loving, chillidog-craving, cocky and charming Sonic?

Twelve years, Amy. Remember that.

I replied with silence, my eyes revoked contact with his lingering ones out of sheer disgust. I slumped back onto my chair placed my hands on the table clamped together, as this fickle mind of mine decides to ramble silently as rampant thoughts spurring in my head. Then, I switched off the recording from under the table and raised a hand up to the window, letting them know that I'll handle this.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to refresh my lungs again. I felt sick and tense, not because of him, but because of the risks we have to take, the risks I have to take. This plan will surely further fuel the uprising against the current government, causing havoc to spread once the Rebellion makes a move on the situation at hand with the civilians. Death will come upon our home once again.

"I turned the recording off, they won't hear us anymore," I told him, which he replied to with a nod.

I let a sigh out, "Analyzing the current situation, deducing the supporting factors and factions, behavior of how the Rebellion makes decisions and current political disputes... and considering the fact that the filthy rich elitists are more likely to defect to the side of the government and have other motives behind their alliance with your newly formed faction in and out of prison, which name is currently unknown. What I'm curious of is... well, your connections. How did you manage to get them?"

"That, I cannot say unless you join us," Sonic smiled politely with a hint of a sly look in his eyes.

"What about the New Order, are they aware of this? Surely they are, considering that they've made changes to the the Kingdom of Acorn, one notable change is the division of the kingdom into districts and the change of name, which is now the Kingdom of New Sol. Reasons for why is also currently unknown. They've also re-written the law, strict laws that must be followed by each and every civilian."

"Aren't rules meant to be followed, Amy?" He butted in my mid-ramble sort of.

"They've made some pretty... weird rules."

"And your current rebellion... You and your... little organization gained a huge following since the treaties between New Sol and the nomadic armies for their own protection. Basically, the armies without their nations are at their disposal now, which could pose a threat to uprising civilians and, if possible, to the entire Mobius once they start conquering other kingdoms. The current rebellion might not make the revolution possible... unless they gain recognition from New Sol's fellow first world kingdoms... or countries since the kingdom had widened their range."

I looked at Sonic in the eye and gave him silence for his reply. He looked back and cracked a smile, "You've become a beautiful woman... Cunning, critical and calculating but still very beautiful."

My lips started to form a half-hearted smirk. "You want something, don't you?"

"You know me so well," he smiled back with a nod.

"I just wanted to know what happened during those twelve years..."

My expression swiftly changed into a grimace, and I let out a long sigh.

"Fine, I guess you deserve a bit of knowledge."

* * *

_Twelve years ago..._

_I was lost..._

_Drowning in the shadows_

_With my corrupted thoughts_

* * *

"They've taken him..." I heard Tails murmur as we both watched in horror.

Right in front of us, along with a crowd of civilians, stood a man in a suit and a terrifying brute. He looked around with a victorious grin as blood ran from his head and dripped down from his chin, in his iron grip was the heroic blue hedgehog; the Kingdom of Acorn's famous icon. He too was bloodied, but beat-up and unconscious... I couldn't bare to stand witness to this horrifying event.

Sonic lost, the Rebellion won.

The Rebellion that we, the Freedom Fighters help ascend the throne regardless of Sonic's protest. They went under our fucking noses this whole time.

"Here's your beloved hero!" The brute yelled out loud, emphasizing on the word 'beloved' as he violently threw Sonic onto the ground.

I was filled with what seemed like limitless rage as I gritted my teeth and attempted to summon my hammer under the illusion that I could... that I hoped I could help my hero. I wanted to beat them all to a pulp; all of them disintegrated into mere fragments bloodied by their own pool of blood by the force of my hammer...

But Tails stopped me, and told me to keep my hood on. It was obvious that he was as enraged as I was, but there was also a hint of fear in his eyes too. He held back because he had to, he wanted to keep both of us safe.

"We should stay low..." He whispered with wide frightened eyes, absolutely traumatized by what we witnessed.

I bit my lip hard and made it bleed to ignore my anger, then I used my sleeve to wipe the blood off. I needed to cool off.

"Throw this shitty hero into the big house," we heard the man instruct his guards, "I get the feeling that we've sill got some talking to do.."

His men obeyed, unfazed by the brutality. They hoisted him up with both of Sonic's arms around each one's shoulders and proceeded to carry him away.

When I saw them carry him away, I couldn't help but just... make then stop

"Stop!" I screamed. Realizing what I just did, I pulled my hood farther down to cover my face as I cupped my mouth.

The man in the suit smirked, spotting us amongst the thick crowd and ordered his men to halt and throw him to the ground in front of us.

"S-Sonic..." I hicked, breaking down in tears in front of him. I know that I shouldn't do this but... I hugged him while I bawled like the little girl I used to be. Tails walked over and kneeled down next to his best friend, shedding tears of his own. I could still feel Sonic's steady heart beat... and each brief but continuous shakiness of his breath brushing against my neck. It was hard for me to hug him like this, let alone touch him in this fragile state. I didn't want to see him like this... so close to death.

But the one thing that I was deeply afraid of was finally dismissed from my mind... I'm glad he's still alive.

Civilians started to back away from us, some throwing frightened glances, some looking at Sonic with horror, and some staring at us and probably contemplating to call the hospital.

"Would you like a tour inside?" The man gestured inside the large arena where Sonic and Knuckles fought... He smirked at Tails and I, looking smug as he towered over us.

Then, with a clap of his hands, his men took Sonic away from us. I yelped when they grabbed us too.

"Hey! Be gentle to our firsts guests of our little 'art museum'," the man in the suit laughed, gesturing us to come with him. We had no other option but to follow... and the brute stalked behind, watching our every movement.

At that moment, my mind was already running wild with thoughts. I was shaking, and I couldn't keep my head straight... I was scared of what happened inside of the arena, of what happened to Knuckles, of what will happen to what's left of us.

I know Cream's probably shaking right now. She's safe at home and fortunately still unknown since we don't take her out adventuring with us much... But still... the media are probably broadcasting this.

My thoughts loudly echoed in my mind... I'm screaming internally at myself.

_They're going to kill us..._

_Run, Amy, run!_

_You're not gonna live any further._

_You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?_

_Are you still waiting for your hero to save you again?_

_Bash their brains out, c'mon you can do it._

_Kill them, then you'll be safe..._

Shut up.

_Cut their throats wide open... smash them into a bloody pile of bones..._

Shut up!

_You know you'll never be satisfied without seeing their blood..._

"Shut up damn you!" I accidentally yelled as I covered my ears, earning the looks of the man in the suit and his henchmen.

He stopped in front of the gated of the arena and slowly turned to me then said with a frown, "What did you say, doll?"

I quickly shook my head in fear. I don't want to die because of my stupid thoughts. My eyes turned to Tails, who bowed his head down, drowning himself in his tears.

_Sonic will die, all because you won't fight these bastards._

Fuck you.

The man in the suit, whom I've finally recognized as a bulky tiger, abruptly punched me and threw his knee at my stomach. I spewed out some blood and kneeled down in front of him in pain, the two men holding me just stood there, watching. He grabbed my face with his big hands and forced me to look at him. The tiger gave me a grim look in the eye and snarled.

"Next time, I won't be so nice."

* * *

**Well, shit. I'm kinda sorry for not updating at all. Like, y'know school problems... and I also almost forgot my password on this site. Again, sorry!**


	4. State of Panic

Sonic placed his feet on the table and threw his arms to the back of his head, supporting it and making himself comfortable while I told him what happened.

"Everything we did was practically useless against them."

"Just like this little prison?" Sonic piped.

I smiled at him, but it was only a flash. I didn't intend to smile, it just happened.

"Yes."

* * *

"Amy! Pull yourself together, please!" Tails cried out, worry and fear filling up his eyes while trying to shake me out of my deep trance, fearing that I've become too depressed to live it seems.

We were staying in Cream's house since we've been prohibited from going into our own homes. It was a good thing that Miss Vanilla was nice enough to let us live with them for this long; two months and a half since Tails took charge and the Freedom Fighters publicly disbanded, attempting to stay away from the prying eyes of the public and the government and let the heat cool down, and so far it's working. The media reduced our case into a sideline news bit, and the government is busy setting up their new order.

In the midst of all this, I kinda hope that Sally, Nicole and the others are fine. Sure we've had some misunderstandings, but she's the princess and I actually care about her like a sister, same with Cream. There's no news of them, and I'm getting worried.

"Tails, do you think that Sally and the others are safe?" I asked in monotone, my eyes still glued to the screen as I sat there motionless.

Tails paused for a moment and became deep in thought; he probably just thought of them. Lately, Tails has only been minding me and escaping We just sat there in silence as I waited for him to respond. Cream and her mother are out to do some grocery shopping, so we were left alone to care for the house.

"I'm not hearing any answers, Tails."

"I don't know, Amy." He yelped instantly at my remark, sounding hopeless with a hint of panic rushing through him while his hand's still on my arm.

That doesn't sound like him at all, but who could blame him? The kingdom's—excuse me state's on their recently announced lock down and anyone that tries to pass the border will get executed, there are news of it right now, though it doesn't come from the media; it came from our own reliable sources.

The G.U.N... Although they were forcefully banned a few weeks back by the current government, Shadow and Rouge still come in contact with us, although Shadow's are rare. It's safe to say that Rouge features herself prominently nearby the Master Emerald, though she doesn't even bother to try and steal it now that Knuckles' gone. Personally, I believe that she harbors some feelings for the knucklehead, but she just says that stealing while he's not around anymore to catch her is lame and shameless, and I believe there's more to that to be honest. Shadow and Rouge keeps us updated while we lay low, which is good.

"Amy? Amy? Are you there?" The communicator buzzed.

"Rouge..." I took the communicator from the wooden desk beside me then held onto it with both hands.

"You have to get out of there, now."

A brief silence on the other side made me worried. I looked to Tails, who was standing beside me wearing a more panicked expression.

"Rouge?"

A brief silence fell before finally hearing what she had to say.

"They've found you."

"What?" I widened my eyes and looked back at Tails, who was equally as shocked.

"I'm actually tailing the squad ready to arrest you guys right now, and I can tell you this-"

A siren blared in the background, and eventually we heard it a few feet away from here. The siren sent us into panic mode. We scrambled everywhere, looking for an exit.

"-they have Cream."

Cream?

I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt my heart drop as soon as I heard her name, letting Tails disappear into another room without me noticing he was gone by the time Cream's name was mentioned. Did they get captured? What about Miss Vanilla? Did they get hurt?

"She's unconscious, but I don't see Miss Vani-"

"Put your hands above your head, bat."

"Shit."

Tails suddenly grabbed me by the arm, leading me towards an exit he found in the kitchen. It was a small hole decently concealed by wood, paint and bricks.

"Rouge?!" I frantically screamed into the transmitter while Tails dragged me over to the kitchen, all the way to the boarded-up hole.

My increasing worry for Rouge and Tails' panic just pushed me over the edge. My nerves were wracking, my thoughts were racing; I can feel my pulse fasten. I can hear the rapid sounding beats my heart made.

"Rouge? Come in, Rouge!"

"Th- "The transmission cut off, leaving a loud buzzing static.

While I was busy freaking out, Tails finally removed the bricks and the wood covering up our escape. He grabbed me by the hand once again, gently this time, and led us out of the house. And not a moment later, we both heard a gunshot, followed by a gurgling scream. We both turned our heads to the light source behind the trees; which revealed itself to be two red hawks flying in mid-air with their search lights embedded in their uniforms. A large black bat emerged from the dark and caught a body that fell as it whirled down. Another man, an armoured vulture lowered down what seemed like a gun. It looked like the hunting rifles released only to government soldiers, ID locked and useless to non-registered soldiers.

Rouge was shot down.

* * *

**I just have to say that... from now on, there will be some brutal, bloody stuff going on here in future chapters (No, nothing like "Agony in Pink" though. That stuff's too bloody for my tastes.). We're still in Memories arc, just two more chapter until we finally get to see present AU people.**

**I know that it's rather short and I'm sorry. School's starting soon where I live so I had to prepare.**

**You guys are lovely, thank you!**


End file.
